


Beautiful Nightmare

by Idk_gwendolaj



Series: Beautiful Nightmare [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Gwen isn't with Giles either, Gwendoline Christie - Freeform, Hotels, Nik isn't married he doesn't have kids, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Freeform, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, idk what im doing, they fuck eventually, they're both single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_gwendolaj/pseuds/Idk_gwendolaj
Summary: Gwen has a vivid dream about her and Nik, she has to take care of herself. They have a day full of interviews and she has to prepare to face him.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Series: Beautiful Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I found this on my laptop from march! I'm no writer so this sucks ass, but its all just a lil fun. I miss Gwen and Nik, there's only so many videos i can watch. I think there's more somewhere idk, im hoping i find more for my own sake because i forgot what i wrote. I also haven't proof read this so if you spot any, Sorry 🤣

_The moans and groans could be heard throughout the house, the panting, skin slapping, the headboard hitting the wall. The sounds of Nik grunting as he pushed further into her, he loved how deep he could go into her. Gwen jerked as he hit a certain spot that sent sparks flowing through her body and a scream from her throat. "Fuck...God, Gwen. you feel good" Nik whispered into her ear before nibbling down on it. He kissed her neck, sucking and biting down on it, she didn't care anymore if he left bruises, it felt too good for him to stop. Her nails were digging and scratching down his back leaving marks threatening to bleed. She never felt anything like this before, it felt...euphoric. She turned her attention to his neck, leaving her mark as he did to her. The slamming of his cock into her made her head spin "oh fuck Nik, please, please" she didn't know what she was begging for, harder? Faster? To come? All of it she wanted all. Her pussy was dripping and throbbing from the force of Nik's thrusts. He bent down to suck and bite on her swollen nipple, she almost came over his thick cock right then but managed to hold on. But not for long, she felt the familiar feeling deep within her, Nik could feel her walls contracting. She took Nik's hand and placed it on her throat, looking into his shocked and widened eyes, she nodded. He didn't expect this, at all. She took her hand away and left his hand around her throat. Nik finished pounding into her wildly, but careful not to hurt her, her noises becoming more and more high pitched. He looked between them to see himself disappearing into this beautiful woman and groaned at the sight. "I'm g-gonna cum Nik" it was almost inaudible. She grabbed his face to look into his eyes, she wanted them to cum together. He bent down to kiss her one last time "touch yourself.” She reached down to rub her wet swollen clit, Gwen's legs began to shake, her body jolting and shivering into him before she screamed into her climax. Nik couldn't take it anymore, hearing her would send him over the edge every time and with a few final deep fast thrusts into her he tensed up, groaning loudly filling her up._

Gwen shot awake. Breathing heavy, her body covered in a hot sweat. Her mind instantly recalled the dream she had, with a shaky breath she ran her hands through her hair out of her face. She was suddenly aware of the throbbing sensation down in her in between her legs, it was aching for release, to be touched. She could feel how wet she was through her small panties. She sat up to check the time on her phone. 04:40 She threw herself back into the pillows "for fuck sake" she said out loud to the empty room. _Did I really just have a fucking sex dream about Nikolaj?_ She thought to herself. The throbbing wasn't going away. For a second she thought about texting him, asking him to come to her room but she quickly shook that out of her head.

_"No that can't happen! He'll be asleep anyway"_ she cursed herself for even thinking that _"but the dream was so hot...he could come and take care of you properly"_ she shook her head again trying to shake the mental argument she was having with herself.

Nik and Gwen had become closer recently, even though they weren't filming anymore they saw each other more than ever. She had noticed he'd become more flirtatious with her. Prodding and poking her, putting his arm around her waist and neck, complimenting her and teasing the same time, 'accidentally' brushing past her, playing with her hands under the table. The meals out, stolen glances, looking for a bit too long, it's all coming to her and she couldn't help but feel excited about it. She's thinking maybe she even has a little crush on him, she laughed at the thought. _A crush? On Nikolaj? No way!_ She unconvincingly told herself.

She looked at herself through her phone screen before throwing it down. She was red faced and sweaty, hair sticking to her. _Get a fucking grip of yourself Gwen._ She said to herself, not that it did anything. Her mind kept thinking back to how real the dream felt, it almost felt as if he was actually here. The thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. There's only one other thing she could do. She got up and reached into her case until she found what she was looking for. She chuckled as she pulled out the velvet bag that contained her dildo. Smiling at herself, it didn't look as big as Nik's, but saying that - she'd only seen him soft but just from that she could tell, her mind started to wonder again.

She took it to the bed where she sat and thought about it for a second. She signed before laying back, positioning the pillows to get comfortable. She closed her eyes to and reimagine the dream, not that she needed to - it was pretty much implanted in her brain at this point. She started off by rubbing the head of it over her wet, slick folds. It felt good already, she teased her hole, biting her lip and moaning slightly as she pushed the tip of it into herself. She took a breath before pushing it all the way in, taking it back half way and forcefully shoving it back into her. She stifled a moan, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She knows she has to keep quiet, Nikolaj was only down the hall, but it was hard. She began fucking herself, snapping her hips up taking the whole thing into her with a hard force, it was killing her not to let the noises escape her. She whimpered before clenching her jaw, trying to silence herself.

She knew she wouldn't last long. She carried on shoving the fake cock into her, wishing it was Nik, the wet noises of it made her dizzy, she was panting, her chest heaving "ohhh ff-fuck, Nik. Ooh my God" she moaned to the empty room. She felt herself coming closer, she took her hand and started on her clit, just like in the dream it was wet and swollen. Just as she knew it, a few more shaky hip snaps and circles later bit into the pillow next to her, stifling her orgasm. She pulled it out of her and threw herself back and threw her arms over her face trying to get her breathing back to normal. She let herself come down from the high before standing on shaky legs and walked into the bathroom, taking her toy with her to clean it.

The bathroom was cool, _"thank God"_ she thought. She switched the light on and got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She laughed at her dishevelled hair, her face was pink. She switched the shower on and set it to cool. She quickly began to wash herself, she realised that she'd brought Nik's favourite shampoo she used "brilliant" she thought to herself "he's going to be closer to me now so he can smell it all day"

She couldn't get him out of her mind, she started to think about Nikolaj being in there with her, his naked body pressed against hers, helping her wash her hair, taking over by washing her soft body, touching her... Again she shook the thought off. _"Stop it, he doesn't even like you like that, he's just a flirty person he always has been"_ she thought to herself again the second voice in her head was louder _"but does he? Is it just playful flirting? The way he looks at you. Teases you, holds you a little longer than he should"_ this really was like the devil and the angel on her shoulder arguing with her. She huffed and shut off the water and got out the shower, wrapping the towel tightly around her and wrapping one around her wet hair. She walked out, the breeze of the open window felt like magic. She didn't see any point in putting more pyjamas back on, she was up in a couple of hours to do some interviews with him for season 8 so she just put a robe on instead.

She looked at her phone again, 06:30. Great. They had to be there by 9am. What's the point in sleeping now? She didn't want to try and sleep in a bed where she just fucked herself on a dildo pretending it was him - a colleague and one of her best friends, it was messy and wet. She brushed her hair before climbing into the fresh bed, she didn't know why she had 2 beds but at this particular point in time she wasn't complaining. How the hell was she going to face him later?!

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but had no luck. With a heavy huff of frustration she got out the bed to make herself a cup of tea, this usually got her to sleep just fine. She didn't even feel a little bit sleepy, not that the time she could sleep would make any difference. She decided to grab her phone and scroll through social media. She came across a photo of her and Nik at the Golden Globes, she smiles looking down at it. He was looking at her with so much love and admiration, it made her stomach flutter. She plugged her phone in to charge and decided to get ready, she got lost in her scrolling and didn’t even realise it was almost 8:15. She grabbed her Dyson hair wrap out her suitcase and began to look for some clothes to wear. She just opted for a baggy all black leopard print blouse and black trousers. She unbuttoned the first few buttons to make it look a little more casual. She began applying light make-up, just something to make her look more alive. Satisfied, she began doing her hair with her Dyson air wrap, she wished a hair stylist was here so she could do the back properly.

She jumped as a knock came at her door, she placed the hair wrap down opening the door. Obviously it was Nik, fuck he looked good. White Hugo Boss T-Shirt that showed off his arms perfectly and jeans that made him look amazing, fitting in the right places. Her face lit up as she let him in, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. They'd only been a part for a few weeks but she missed him so much.

"Good morning" he smiled as he brushed past her, letting himself in, he had that damn grin on his face. She loved it, it was contagious, but right now it was making her have thoughts she shouldn't.

"You're chirpy this morning" she laughed, walking up to him. He pulled her into a big hug. She never got butterflies hugging him, but this time she did. Fuck that dream did a number on her, she could never tell him about it. His head would explode and she'd never hear the end of it.

"mmm" he hummed into her before pulling away. Whether or not that was supposed to be audible, she didn't know. "I'm just excited to be working with you today, I missed you" she smiled back at him. She didn't realise the brown paper bag in his hands until he held it out to her "breakfast."

"Aww thank you, Nik" she took it off him. He gave her a smile, taking it from his hands, her fingertips brushed over his hands and she felt her stomach drop, she could have sworn he flinched a little, but didn’t have the balls to question it.

"It's okay. I already ate but I didn't want you to miss out on eating. We don't want you being all hangry today" he said with a wink, he really could be sweet and caring at times.

She rolled her eyes sarcastically and sat down to try and finish the back of her hair, she felt Nik behind her and it made her shiver. He took the air wrap out of her hand and told her to eat. "Do you even know how to do it!?" smiling at him through the mirror. He shrugged and looked at the curlers as if he was examining them.

"I've seen you and others do it plenty of times, how hard can it be" She watched him as she ate, smiling to herself at his concentration face and being surprised at how well he did. She couldn't help but realise how domestic it felt, like they were a couple. Turning them off and placing them back down he stood back to admire his work, smiling proudly at himself.

"Well done, Nik. You've done a good job" she saw his head swell at the compliment. He watched her in awe as she did some last minute adjustments to her makeup, his eyes wondering all over her.

"Guess I'm just that good at everything!" he said with another wink and a smirk. God he really was flirty today, more than a usual morning. _fuck does he know?_ she thought quickly, They were laughing again, thank God he didn't notice how on edge she was...Every time he touched her she felt like electricity was running through her veins. He reached up to move some hair out of her face. She gasped slightly when the back of his finger stroked her cheek. Her eyes shot to him, _oh fuck_ she thought. That gave it away.

Nik looked at her curiously "you okay, Gwen? You seem a little… on edge today".

She quickly nodded and explained she's fine, just didn't sleep much. He looked over to the bed and back at her, confused. Her heart was beating fast.

"Did you have someone over last night" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She blushed a little but her make-up covered it "what? No…? Oh! You mean-" she pointed at both beds being messy. One more than the other but she hoped he hadn't noticed. How could he? "-Oh that. No, I couldn't get comfortable in that one. So I moved into the other closer to the window." This was probably the most unconvincing she ever sounded. He gave her a funny look before shrugging, she let go of the breath she was holding. _Fuck. She thought pull yourself together, woman!_

She could have sworn the room got 10° warmer, she pulled at her top, fanning herself, it didn't work so she went to open the other window, it jammed. Fucking typical. He watched her in amusement struggle a little more before deciding to help. But instead of moving her out of the way, he stood right behind her. Leaning into her as he reached up to place a hand over hers to help her unlock it. Her eyes widened and she froze, her breath stuck in her throat again.

"What are you doing" She said, almost a whisper. He already had one hand on her waist, he moved the other one down her arm before holding on to the other side of her, snaking his arms around her.

"Just wanted to help" he feigned innocence.

"nooo.." she placed her hands on his tapping them slightly "I mean what are you doing" she still felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, the smell of his aftershave hit her, she didn't notice before, but it was her favourite, Creed Aventus. He did this on purpose she thought, but then again, so did she.

She was leaning back slightly to smell him better. She closed her eyes and the visions clouded her thoughts, making her heart almost beat out of her chest. She's almost certain she could feel his heart beat too, beating rapidly against her back.

He sighed slightly "just had a real urge to just hold you" he was whispering in her ear. "It's that damn shampoo of yours. And your perfume. You smell amazing." She felt his warm breath on her neck, she's pretty sure she was hyperventilating. She moved her more so she could look at him, both of them silently looking into one another's eyes. Almost like a Jaime and Brienne moment, but with a whole load more physical contact and an undeniable amount of sexual tension.

His eyes moved to her full red lips, then back to her eyes, he found himself licking his lips. That made her feel like she felt like she was going to pass out, they both moved closer just inches away from each other. The opportunity to kiss him was right there. Everything she ever wanted was inching closer to her.

Their lips brushed ever so slightly for a brief second. ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** on the door.

They jumped a part as though they'd been burned, both a little flustered. He turned away, scratching the back of his neck trying to 'act casual' or at least he tried telling himself, he drummed his fingers on his knee breathing out heavily. Gwen cleared her throat and straightened out her clothes walking over to the door.


	2. White shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that interview we know all too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It took some digging through my thing but I found my usb with the rest on. I wrote all this back months ago, i couldn't even remember what was on here, i also remember i wrote this instead of my Criminal Psychology essay, lol so if there are any big booboo's i'll fix them if i spot them
> 
> i miss Nik and Gwen so that is why i decided to dig this out, i need some interaction from them.
> 
> oh yeah, in my head I imagine Jacob to be like Pod.

A voice from outside the door came  _ " _ Miss Christie? Hello?"  she quickly walked over to the door. She straightened herself over it before opening it. 

"Hey! Good morning"  she said to the hotel worker _ ,  _ trying to control her breathing.

"Good morning! Is Mr Coster-Waldau with you? Your car is ready for you. A staff member saw him walk this way"  she opened the door more to show him leaning against the small desk. 

He smiled at the man giving him a little wave, his eyes lit up  _ " _ Good morning, Sir" he nodded to him. 

"Good morning.."  he stood up to walk to the door, he stopped to look at his name tag "..Jacob. call me Nik. We'll be down in a second"  Jacob nodded excitedly before leaving smiling widely at them both. 

They waited until he had gone to let out a little giggle,  _ " _ I think he's a fan, come on let's go" she grabbed her little bag putting in her keys and phone. 

They both walked out and down to their car, hands brushing a few times. The smirk on Nik's face told her that he knew what he was doing. They hopped into the car in the back seats, she felt like she couldn't breathe again. She could feel his eyes on her, she looked up at him and he made no attempt to look away. Oh fuck he's smiling at her, his damn smile.

She blushed for what felt like the millionth time they were together  _ " _ ....what?"  She asked nervously 

He kept his eyes on her "nothing" he shook his head "you just look beautiful" the change from their usual banter, it took her by surprise a little, but she still couldn’t help but smile at him. 

"thank you! you don't look too bad yourself" she winked before looking out the window, avoiding his gaze. Play him at his game, she thought…

_ Worst  _ idea she never bloody had. He was way better at this flirting game than she was. He put a hand on her thigh, then let go, taking her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. She let him, it made her stomach do a quadruple flip. He was chucking at her reaction to it. " _ He's trying to fucking kill me" _ she thought. But she had an idea.

His eyes widened as she placed a hand high up on his thigh and squeezing. He drew in a short quick breath before biting his fist. She took her hand away, giggling and turning to look out the window.

The car pulled up outside,for now they're in a break room waiting for them to finish set-up. She sat on a stool, looking around at all the photos of past interviews with different celebrities. She didn't even see him move until he was standing right in front of her. 

"Ohh, hi, you snuck up" he placed his hands on each arm rest she gave him her best 'be serious' look. He backed away a little, moving his hands but still standing close.

"You better behave yourself here, we can't get caught doing anything" she warned, pointing at him, but her laugh took all seriousness away.

He fake scoffed "me?" placing his hand on his chest, "I'm **always** on my best behaviour" he said smirking

She furrowed her brows, but can't help but laugh, _“_ We both know that is not true!” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Hmm, well maybeee, if _you_ weren’t so distracting…" he looked her up and down, trailing two fingers up her leg "...I’d behave.” it made her shiver and her heart pound this was way beyond their usual flirting. She can't let him know it's getting to her.

She faked scoffing to, “ohhh, I _’m_ the distracting one am i?” she pushed his hand away laughing.

They're looking at each other again, eyes speaking a thousand words but at the same time it was silent, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She broke it by pushing his chest away and standing up to the refreshments they had out, picking up a snack and getting a glass of water. Her mouth was so dry she could barely speak, not so good for an interview.

She cleared her throat before she spoke "don't forget no spoilers! Not even a hint of a give away. They're good at twisting their words to try and get stuff out of us" she said with her back to him.

He walked over to her "I think we'll be fine”, he perched next to her on the table, she's avoiding eye contact. "Besides, the show is a shit storm anyway. I hate having to pretend I like it and making up excuses for those…. Idiots." he spat the last word., he really wasn't happy about the ending but D&D didn't really allow them to say bad things about it, they encouraged all good things. She chuckled, taking a sip of the water.

She was looking around again, the snack still in her hand. Whilst she was distracted, he bent down and took the remainder of it from her hand with his mouth. She gave him a joking "what the fuck" look, laughing, looking between him and her now empty hand. 

"I'm sorry-" he laughed while eating it "it was just there I couldn't help myself." He really found himself hilarious, he was annoyingly...well, annoying but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She laughed at him shaking her head "childish". She joked as she perched next to him. He playfully nudged her with his shoulder. She shoved him back, harder almost knocking him off, he caught himself by gripping the table, they were in a fit of laughter again, holding their stomachs. 

They were called to the interview room, she warned him again about behaving, all she got was a _ "yeah, yeah I know" _ and a cheeky grin that told her he wasn’t going to behave at all.

  
  


They sat next to one another in the chairs, a little closer than Gwen would have liked. When they were on their own, she didn’t mind how close he got but now the cameras were on them and she tried to be professional. It was hard enough being around him today. Now his arms were touching hers, she could already feel him rubbing his shoulder on hers "stop leaning" she whispered to him,if he was going to get through these interviews, she needed him to rein it in. She knew he heard it and she knew he pretended he didn’t. She could feel his eyes on her throughout the entire interview, she knew when he was leaning in or looking at her a certain way. It made her nervous, but it also felt good. She tried to ignore it, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop. Every so often she’d look at him, their eyes would meet and her stomach would flip. He knew full well what he was doing to her and he was living for it. He was trying his best to subtlety throw her off guard. And for the first time **ever** , he's managed to. 

  
  


" Did it go the way you thought it would, the relationship with Jaime and Brienne? _ "  _ The interviewer asked. Nikolaj took it as an opportunity to wind her up. 

Gwen began to speak "I think with the dynamic of the rel…" she felt Nik lean in and rub his shoulder to hers, biting his lip leaning towards her. It caught her off guard "oh god" she laughed to the interviewer. Nik sat back laughing. _"_ I think that this here…" gesturing to Nik. Again, he found himself funny, Gwen did too. She secretly liked being teased by him, and he could tell, that's why he did it. "I think the dynamic.. of that rela…" Jesus fucking Christ, one shoulder rub and she can't even form a sentence without stuttering. She felt her cheeks going red, blushing her stomach in knots. "The dynamic of the relationship was so strong that I expected to see more of it. And I was a bit saddened that there wasn't more of that" Finally getting the words out, she was back on track. She was going to kill him once they were alone, just wait. 

The rest of the interviews consist of them teasing each other with their usual banter, and teasing eventually coming to an end. They stopped a while longer speaking to the crew before saying their good-byes. They sat in the car, he's smirking at her again. She glanced at him trying not to laugh. He was getting closer, trying to make her break again and she did. 

Of course she did. " HA! I win _ " _ he punched the air " you've gotta up your game."  he teased. 

"I can't believe you, you said you’d behave!! Just you wait, I'll get you back." She tried her best not to break in the car but his energy is too contagious. She can't not laugh with him, not when he's looking at her like that. 

she would get him back, she was sure of that.


	3. Bellissimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, this may be a long one idk what the word count is. But the good stuff is coming soon i promise lol. I'm aiming to upload every other day or so. i have chapters ready but want to spread them out a little. 
> 
> the bellissimo part of this is cheesy but i like it :') 
> 
> Imagine Stefano looking like Gino D'Acampo

They pulled up to the hotel and they walked back into the lobby. They had to pass the bar and restaurant to get to their rooms. They both looked at the menu and gave each other a look of disgust.

"Guess we're eating out again tonight" he said looking at the menu with a grimace

"oh, absolutely yes. I can't stand any of that." She pulled on his hand to walk to the elevator, they stepped in and Gwen leant against the railing. Nik gave her a look, she smirked. Making the most of the short ride up to their rooms he moved closer to her, their bodies touching. He pushed the hair out of her face and placed his hand on the side of her cheek, his smooth fingers brushing her neck. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, she let out the breath she was holding and placed her hand on his, dragging her thumb over his knuckles. She looked up into his eyes, she'd never noticed how blue they were before, she swallowed hard. They could hear each other's hearts beating out their chest, just as she lifted her chin to place her lips on his, the elevator came to a halt, the bell rang and the door opened. They moved apart quickly, Gwen straightened herself up, Nik leaned against the other side of the elevator. It was Jacob, this boy sure did know when to make an appearance. Luckily he was busy making a note of something so didn't notice until he walked in.

_ "Oh! Hey again! Good day?"  _ he asked, trying to keep his cool

  
  


"Hey, Jacob!" they both said. They saw him internally scream that they remember him and his name. 

"Our day was brilliant thank you, very busy" Nik replied. 

"How was your day, Jacob?" Gwen asked.

He looked a little surprised that she asked, "Uh My day's been..well as good as it gets, thank you. Running around this place gets a little tiring" he was beaming again. They liked him. They got off on the same floor and stepped out, Nik let Gwen step out first then Jacob. 

" _ Have a great evening Jacob, take it easy" _ Nik smiled at him. 

"I will thank you, you guys too! Wait... Before you go…I'm not supposed to do this, but can I please get a photo with you guys" he looked nervous.

Gwen and Nik nodded at each other "of course buddy, we don't mind" the excitement in Jacob bubbled up again. The squeezed in for the photo, Nik placing his hand on Gwen's waist. Jacob thanked them again before continuing on with his job. 

"What a little cutie" Gwen smiled

He walked to her door and they stopped outside of it. Nik had a few personal phone calls to deal with and said he'd see her when they were ready for dinner. 

  
  


20 minutes later he knocked on her door "I can't wait in my room on my own, it's boring so I thought I'd come join you" he said, brushing past her, letting himself in and walking towards the bed.

  
  


" _ Please don't sit on that one, please.."  _ she thought to herself. And he did. He sat on the bed she fucked herself on just hours ago, over a dream about him. Fuck. She bit her lip lightly trying to suppress a giggle.

"So where do you want to eat?" he asked, talking out his phone to look at nearby places 

'What do you fancy?" he said, not looking up from his phone.

_ "You" _ she thought instantly. Thankful that it didn't come out verbally. She lost her train of thought for a second, "uh, anywhere. Maybe the Italian place? It’s not far from here”

The smile came on his face, and he nodded enthusiastically, he loved that place. The food was amazing. "Stefano's?! Oh my god let's go there! Should we get changed or just go as we are?" He sounded very excited to be going back. 

The place was beautiful. They had a beautiful outdoor rooftop seating area with fairy lights and firepits. "We'll be fine as we are, I wouldn't get changed. Plus, it's mid week. They won't be very busy, we won't have to make a reservation. We'll just take a jacket if it gets cold." She suggested. 

"Skip the jackets, we could keep each other warm" he said seductively, winking and grinning at her. 

She rolled her eyes at him and sat on the edge of the other bed. He did a fake gasp "am I no longer good enough to sit next too". She giggled, she found herself giggling a lot more recently, she was happy. She did want to sit with him, just not on THAT bed. 

"Nah you are, this bed is just more comfortable than that one" in an attempt to get him off it. 

"I'll be the judge of that". He said before climbing off and jumping on the bed next to her with a grunt. He got himself comfortable "God you're right, this one is more comfortable" he said moving his body to jump up and down on it, "just the perfect amount of... bounce to it" another wink, sultry emphasis on the 'bounce' he jumped up and sat beside her, 

She let out a loud laugh, she looked at him, the urge to kiss him came back. Before she made any bold moves, she got off the bed. As much as she wanted to stay and act on what she was feeling, she was starving. 

"Come on, let's go now we can walk there" she tapped his chest before jumping off the bed. He followed suit and followed her out the door, watching her as she walked his eyes trailed up her legs to her ass.

The restaurant was only a 15 minute walk, easy. She wasn't hearing heels so the walk was nice, she didn't realize they were holding hands until she looked down, she didn't know if he held her hand or if she held his. Their fingers were laced together, she squeezed his hand and smiled as they walked towards the restaurant, she squeezed one last time before letting go and pushing the doors open to the building. 

They were greeted by the lovely Stefano, the owner's son. He knew the pair from how often they visited, he greeted them with a huge smile "Nikolaj! Gwendoline! So lovely to see you again" he exclaimed. Pulling Gwen for a hug, placing a kiss on both cheeks then shaking Niks hand pulling him into a 'man hug' patting each other's backs. 

"It sure has, Stefano" Gwen replied

"It's good to see you, man," Nik added smiling at him.

  
  


They requested rooftop dining, Nik put his hand on the small of her back, ushering to walk in front, mostly because he loved to watch her walk away. Once they got there, their eyes went straight to the view of the city. It never got old, they'd been coming here for a few years, the staff knew who they were. If they requested privacy, for the nights they just wanted to be alone after a very tiring and hard day at work, they got it, and at those times they were given devices to request staff if need be but since it wasn't busy, they didn't bother. 

  
  
  


They'd had 3 glasses of wine each, they were getting giggly and flirty again. She nudged Nik's foot with her's, laughing at him spilling a little bit of his drink, she stood up and sat beside him, sitting closely. She picked up the napkin and moved the wine from his chin. He smiled at her gently before taking it out of her hand and putting it on the table.

Nik stood up, offering out his hand. " _ Come _ watch the sunset with me" she looked out to the balcony to see the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen, she gasped and took his hand as he led them both there.

They leant on the balcony, side by side admiring the view, Nik couldn't help it. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, she put her head on his shoulder and they watched the beautiful sunset scattering across the city. 

His urges taking over again as he kissed her head, she tightened the arm that was around him, wishing they could stay like this forever. They were now in the same position they were this morning, eyes fixed on each other, he put her head back, faces inches apart. She couldn't take it anymore, she lifted her head slightly to place her lips on his. He kissed her back instantly, she turned around so that she was facing him. His hand was on the side of her face, holding her there as they kissed. She felt his tongue brush on her lip, tasting the wine on him made her head spin. Suddenly remembering where they were, he pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. Faces flushed with the wine and arousal from the kiss.

  
  


When they turned back around, they were the only ones still out there. The sun was still setting, the sky all shades of orange and red, she turned around and leant into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Stefano walked out the doors over to them, they knew they could trust him, so made no attempt to move. He leant on the balcony beside them, Nik was watching Gwen, thinking about how beautiful she looked in the lights of the sunset. 

"Belíssimo" he said simply, gesturing to the sunset.

Nik nodded, not taking his eyes off the woman before him, "belíssimo" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. 

Stefano gestured to Nik, wanting to take a picture of the moment they were sharing, Nikolaj nodded and Stefano took pictures on his phone, sending them to him. Nik knew he Stefano would never share those pictures, nor would he ever tell anyone. Stefano smiled and patted Niks back before turning to leave them alone, as soon as he was out of view he bent down to kiss her cheek. It must have taken her out of the daydream she was in, she jolted slightly before turning around and kissing his lips gently.

//

The weather had dropped so they decided to go inside, they sat at a table close to the bar, but in a corner a little out of the way of everyone else. The fresh air had slightly sobered them up. They ordered a bottle of red, soon enough the wine was getting to them both again, both red in the face, giddy and laughing at each other. 

Nik's arm was across the back of the chairs, the other was on her lap, his fingertips running up her thigh. Every time he touched her, it set her alight, making the hairs on her body stand up. Nik suddenly excused himself for a second, he went to find the waiter to pay the bill. Gwen would insist she pay her half but he wanted to do this for her. He paid and made sure he left a good tip for the staff. He held his hand out to Gwen "Come on, we'll go back to the hotel and drink" he said with a smirk, an offer she couldn't refuse.

"We haven't paid yet, I'll get the waiter" Nik stopped her and shook his head, a little shy smile appeared on his face.

"Y ou've already paid, haven't you?"  She asked curiously.

Nik shrugged and held his hand out again, she took it and stood "You're sneaky. I'm paying you back!" 

  
  
  


They began walking back, it was a little chilly. Side by side they walked down the street, taking up the cool air around them, until they felt the raindrops falling down on them, slowly at first but then it's almost as if the heavens opened, the rain was bouncing. 

"Oh fuck!!" They said at the same time, they looked at each other and nodded, he took her hand and they began running back to the hotel. Nik was a fast runner but she somehow managed to keep up. It wasn't long before they arrived back, they were soaked and out of breath. They were bent over with their hands on their knees trying to get their breath back before they broke out in a fit of laughter at the state of each other.

A staff member brought them towels to dry off as much as they could. They thanked the staff and took off upstairs. They stopped outside her door, he reached up to move the wet hair to her face. He lent on her door frame, still laughing. 

"We need so shower before anything we catch our death if we stay in these clothes' ' she spoke gently, the closeness of him making her shake again, she could smell the wine on his breath.

Nik gave her a suggestive up and down look, biting his lip. He pulled her closer by the towel that was still around her shoulders  _ " _ oh? A shower hmm, are we sharing? You know, saving water and the the planet and all" 

She playfully slapped his chest, leaving her hand lingering there, rolling her eyes before catching his eyes. God she wanted to, she reeeally wanted to but she wanted to wait. "No we are not sharing Mr! Go on.." she pointed to his door "be quick I'll get the drinks ready for when you get here."

  
Nik faked a sad face, drawing out his bottom lip. It took everything this woman had to not suck into her mouth and forget about the shower. He sighed overly dramatic, "fineee! I guess I'll shower on my own." He complained as he walked into his room. She couldn't help but shake her head and giggle at him. He looked over winking and giving her a look that very nearly made her drag him back. 


	4. "say sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik has his shower on his own and lets his mind wander, soon after returning to Gwen's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, idk how many of you are reading his. But to those who are, thank you! I might upload twice today, I haven't decided yet. If I do i aim to get chapter 5 out by 10pm (BST). Next chapter is the good stuff.
> 
> Also, i am aware Nik doesn't like horror movies, but i needed them to cuddle up and lose his shirt somehow lol

Nik pushed his door open, chuckling to himself. He loved teasing her. He really did want to shower with her, but they weren't at a point of their...relationship? Could you call it that? Whatever it was, it excited him. He felt warm thinking about her, complete even.

He peeled his wet clothes off of his body and turned on the shower. The rain made him cold so he made sure the shower was hot before getting in, as much as he hated wasting water, he let the water run over him for a while. He did his hair first then body, he got his sponge and put a huge amount of shower gel on it.

He closed his eyes as he scrubbed his body, his mind began to wonder, to Gwen in her shower. He knows he shouldn't do it but he can't help himself, he started slowly rubbing his chest, imagining it was her. He was soon aware that his cock was rock solid, throbbing. He slid his hand down slowly, grabbed his shaft and let his hands do whatever they wanted. Stroking himself, he couldn't stop the sensual groans escaping him "Gwen..fuck. ohh" he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, biting his bottom lip he felt the feeling in his stomach of his orgasm stirring, a few more pumps he cupped balls, it wasn’t long before his cum was leaking all over his hands. He was breathing heavy, washing himself again before stepping out. This was something he needed to keep to himself, Gwen couldn't know what he'd done, they'd flirted and teased one another all day, a little more intensely 

He quickly got dressed, he decided to skip underwear and put on a pair of grey joggers and a black t-shirt. He slipped some sliders on, grabbed his phone and went to Gwen's room. He knocked gently on her door, it took her a few seconds but when she opened it, she looked beautifully natural. No make up, wet wavy hair framing her face - a look of hers that was Nik’s favourite. She too chose to put some pyjamas on, she had a satin strap top that hugged her perfect figure and black shorts that showed off her mile long legs. He saw her look him up and down from the cart with the drinks, he knew she could tell he wasn't wearing boxers, she turned around to grab a glass, closing her eyes and biting her lip taking a breath to calm herself.

"You good?" He asked, taking a peek of what drinks she'd had brought up

She smiled up at him "hmm yeah I'm great, I ordered wine, there's beer in the mini fridge and whiskey in the cabinet. I don't mix drinks, but if you want to..." 

"Wines fine, I'll stick to that for now. What do you want to do, watch a movie, music, talk?" He watched her pour two big glasses, passing one to him. He thanked her and they clinked glasses before taking a drink.

"Uh we could watch a film, what do you fancy?" She took another sip of her wine.

"I feel like having a thrill, what about a horror movie? I still haven't seen the new Annabelle" 

"Oh my god yes! I've been meaning to watch that. Come on we'll start it!" She climbed on the bed, excitedly patting the space next to her. He grabbed the bottle of wine whilst she found it and pressed play, and joined her. He sat with a little space in-between them, she shook her head and shifted closer. "I need to hold onto you for the jumpy parts" she leant into him slightly, he wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him, smiling at each other. He bent down to place a single kiss on her lips.

Throughout the film there were times where they both jumped, admittedly him more than her. In some places she hid into his chest. She felt him chuckle whenever she did it. He topped their glasses, filling them a little more. There was one scene she watched through her hands, both flinching hard at the latest jumpscare, the wine spilled over his t-shirt "oh fuck" he groaned as he placed his glass on the bedside table, he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, obviously Gwen was laughing. 

He saw her looking over him, eyes scanning the muscles over his torso, with a satisfied hum she turned back to the tv leaning back into him with a grin on her face, holding the glass to her mouth. They'd gotten used to the jumpscares now. The credits rolled and he got up to use the bathroom, the rush of the alcohol hitting him as he almost walked into the door. 

He shook his head trying to focus on peeing in the bowl. He cleaned himself up, splashing some cold water in his face to cool the alcohol flushes. When he walked out, he saw her standing watching out the window, completely oblivious to him reentering. A Wicked grin appeared on his face, he saw a chance and he took it. He grabbed her legs from behind shouting, making her jump. She screamed and fell to the floor, Nik couldn't stop laughing he fell to his knees laughing, tears coming down his face. 

"You arsehole!! I almost shit myself" She stood up laughing, it made him laugh harder. He was on his back now with his hands in his face, laughing into them. She stood over him and he bit his lip trying not to laugh. He held his hand out for her to help him up, but instead he pulled her down to him, she fell down to the floor with a shriek of laughter. They wrestled on the floor for a second before she flung her legs over him, straddling him and pinning him down by his arms above his head, he could feel the weight of her shift as she bent down leaning close to his face.

"Are you sorry?" she asked, trying to be serious, he shook his head, she moved her hands to grab both of his hands, using the other to grab his face, firmly but gently. She asked him again but all he could do was laugh, plan b. She moved slightly before grabbing a nipple and twisting it

"Ahhh!" He breathed in through his teeth sharply, clenching his jaw looking into her eyes, he's pushing her.

She squeezed harder "say sorry" she laughed but he didn't budge, she squeezed harder again, grinning widely down at him, fuck he was stubborn.

  
  


"Ahh fuck!! okay, okay...im sorry" he shouted, and she let go "good boy" she said before patting his chest standing up. He rubbed his nipple before standing himself. 

"Not" he laughed and grabbed her from behind and dropped themselves to the bed.  _ "My turn"  _ he thought. She put up a fight but he pinned her down, straddling her. He began tickling her everywhere, kissing and nibbling her jaw and neck, she tried to get away. Laughing loudly pleading with him to stop in between laughs.

"Shhh you'll get us into trouble" he laughed, dipping his head again to kiss her cheek, neck, collarbone then her mouth. She kissed him back instantly, her mouth covering his, it was wet and hot. His tongue slid into her mouth. Kissing him back with all the passion he was giving her, he felt himself hardening against her. He took her lip between his teeth and bit down gently, she moaned slightly into his mouth. He knew she felt his hardness too, through the grind of her hips to his, he pulled away slowly before planting another onto her now swollen lips. She groaned, wiggling her hips below him for some form of touch she was dying for. 

Her mind suddenly went back to the night she had her dream, desperately wanting him to do everything she had craved for years. 

She held him by his head pulling him in to kiss her deep and slow. He pulled back to look at her, he’d never seen this look in her eyes before. He pressed his forehead to hers, stroking the side of her cheek gently. 


	5. Dream about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tells Nik about her dream and is very much into giving her the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my first time writing anything, that includes smut. I haven't read over this properly, but here it is

"I had a dream about you" the words left her mouth before she could take them back, too late now. He pulled back to look at her properly, a sexy grin across his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"You had a dream about me?" He asked, his attention fully on her. "What kind of dream?” he said, bending down to her “was it sexy, did I die, what happened? Spill" 

He got off her, completely forgetting about his half hard cock, clearly visible through the grey joggers. He's looking at her bursting with anticipation.

She sat up and poured herself a drink, she was going to need it. She poured him one too, he sat back, waiting for her to begin.

She paused for a minute

"You have to tell me now, no going back” he let out a long gasp, covering his mouth “It was sexy wasn't it...tell me EVERYTHING" he exclaimed, not taking his eyes off her.

She took a sip of her drink and took a breath, she looked into his eyes and nodded. "Uhh.. yeah. It was...sexy"

He waited for her to elaborate, rolling his hand for her to continue.

  
  
  


"We were at a press event in LA. You offered for me to stay with you at your place for the night instead of a hotel." She took another drink. "We got back to yours and we carried on drinking, we had **a lot** of shots.. Then you kissed me on your sofa and the next thing I knew, we were in your room. You on top of me, kissing and grinding against me, taking off each other's clothes until we were bare"

His eyes were on her, eyes roaming down her legs. 

"... we started off with me jerking you off, slowly." She purposely trailed her words at that statement. He closed his eyes, almost as if he was trying to imagine it. He opened one eye looking at her, silently telling her to carry on.

"And then we switched, you went down on me. It felt  _ so  _ good. Your mouth was all over me, licking and sucking in all the right places until I begged you to fuck me. It was intense, maybe a little rough. The headboard was hitting the wall as you fucked me in to mattress, hard and fast."

She had no idea where the confidence to tell him all this came from, in the way that she was but she wasn't complaining. She could see the effect it was having on him. He was rock solid, eyes still closed listening to her sexy voice tell his sexy dream she had.

"You were telling me how much you'd wanted it and how good I felt around you. You licked, sucked and bit at my neck, leaving your mark all over me. I took your hand and placed it on my throat.."

Nik shot up at that, eyes bulging in surprise and arousal. He swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath.

"You looked at me like that, like you just did. You were sceptical at first, but then I told you it's okay. You carried on fucking me, until I was screaming with your hand around my throat." She finished clearing her throat and taking a drink.

"What happened after that?!" He was fully intrigued, she's never been able to speak so long without him interrupting. 

"That's it." She felt the familiar sensation between her legs pool again, she didn't expect to be that turned on by telling him that.

"Åh min gud, kvinde" he sighed "det var så hett, så sexigt." (oh my god woman, it was so hot. So sexy)

She gave him a confused look at his sudden transition into Danish, but kinda figured it out from his expression. She found his Danish unbelievably sexy, making the situation between her legs even more intense than it already was. 

"When did you have this dream?? What did you do when you woke up" he quizzed her.

She swallowed and took a drink of her wine, raising her eyebrows a little over the glass. She looked at him sheepishly "last night" she muttered. He had to make sure he heard her right.

"WHAT?" He shouted excitedly "you had that dream here? In this room?!" He couldn't help himself.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down" she whispered laughing, she wasn't embarrassed, just extremely turned on. 

He grabbed his drink, taking a big sip of it. 

"You didn't tell me what happened when you woke up " He smirked at her.

"I didn't do anything," she said quickly, and very, very unconvincingly. Her face gave it away, she was never good at hiding these things.

He didn't believe that for a second. For an actress, she wasn't a convincing liar, not to him anyway, he could see straight through her. She was looking at him, biting the side of her finger. Silently pleading with him to figure it out, Then it clicked..

He gasped loudly, covering his hand with his mouth "Gwennnn!!” Did you... here..." he gestured to where they were sitting.

She looked at him nervously. She looked away quickly before nodding her head slowly

"Oh my fucking God" is all he said, he shifted to look at her face. She still avoided his eyes, he was suddenly well aware of the huge tent in his joggers, throbbing to be released. He pushed her down and climbed on top of her, both of them groaning as they grinded against each other. He kissed her hungrily, she opened her mouths and let his tongue attack hers. He sat them up to remove her top, taking a second to admire her boobs he pushed her back down and attacked her mouth again, it was messy and desperate. She grabbed the top of his waistband and pulled his joggers down slightly before slipping her hand in, he groaned into her mouth, the vibration of it felt like fireworks all over her body. He sat back and stripped them both of the clothes that created a barrier, she quickly came to the realisation he was  **much** bigger than the toy she’d used.

"I want to do it exactly as you've just told me" he whispered into her ear before licking down her neck. She moaned into his mouth when he kissed her silently accepting what he'd just said. She reached down to grab him again and began stroking up and down his shaft slowly, Niks mouth was on her neck moaning into her. She didn't know about Nik, but her head was spinning already, not just from the alcohol either. She pulled her hand away and kissed her again, biting her lip before letting go. He sat up slightly and began kissing down her body, taking his time with her hard nipples, she was writhing underneath him, throwing her head back letting out a breathy moan. He carried on kissing down her body. Teasing her, kissing her thighs, stroking them.

He slid a single finger through her folds. "Fuck" Gwen you're so wet" he teased her more before pushing his face into her pussy and licking up it with "ooohh fuck Nik". She held his head in place, her long fingers gripping his hair as he licked and sucked her clit, he slid two fingers into her, working them in and out of her at a torturous pace. She groaned impatiently, he laughed up at her grinning, he curled his finger and hit a spot in her that caused a moan to rip from her throat as she gripped the sheets. 

He wrapped his arms under her legs on to her stomach, holding her close to him. Fucking her with his tongue, sucking and licking in the way she'd described. Her hand was covering her mouth trying to silence her cries, he looked up and chuckled at the hot mess in front of him before attacking her wet pussy with his mouth again. He turned to one spot which made her hips jerk and her back arch, letting out a loud moan she didn't even try holding back. “Fuck” she breathed heavily “please, Nikolaj” 

"Say it, tell me what you want me to do" 

She groaned again in frustration, chest heaving. 

"Come on, baby. Tell me what you want. Tell me and it's yours" he needed her to say it, his cock was hard and throbbing.

"Shit!! Nik fuck me, please. Please fuck me, I need you"

And with that he lined himself up and thrust himself into her in one motion. She covered her mouth to try and stay quiet, she grabbed his face and devoured his mouth with hers. He pulled all the way and pushed back into her slowly before coming out all the way and pushing back in, excruciatingly slow, she glared at him and he chuckled, knowing what he was doing to her. He started to pick up the pace but it just wasn't enough.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to look at her "Exactly like I said Nik, I need you hard and fast. Please” She didn't need to tell him twice, he shifted up to get a better angle and began pounding into her, just as she wished. She was trying her best to be quiet, but the noises coming from Nik were only turning her on more. Her body was on fire. She wrapped her legs around him, thrusting up to meet his. 

His mouth was over her neck again, leaving marks all over her that she knew would bruise. He lifted his head to plant a kiss on her lips, biting them as he pulled away. She turned and buried her face in his neck, leaving her mark all over his neck and chest, clawing at his back. The force of him fucking her was shoving her further and further up the bed, they wished they could stay like this forever, her sounds could definitely be heard by anyone around them. She didn't care, this felt unreal, better than anything she'd ever experienced before. She knew for sure the rooms she was sandwiched between were empty so there wasn’t much stopping her. If anyone heard them, they heard them. There’s no way anyone would know it was them.

He felt her take his hand and he knew what was coming, she placed his hand on her throat. He halted for a second before looking into her eyes, more serious this time. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He didn't want to hurt her but he wanted her to feel good.

"Yes, Nik. I want this. I need you to" she pulled him down for a kiss, "please" she whispered into his mouth. He nodded and held her throat, he figured she'd done this before and let him place his hand in the right place, setting the right grip. She was moaning again already. Nik’s head was spinning, he couldn’t help but think of what else she was into, a path he couldn’t wait to explore. 

He snapped his hips into her, she was even wetter than before now. He pulled his head back to look at her, it was the best thing he’d ever set eyes on/ He fucked her faster and faster until she was crying out again. He was grunting with every hard thrust into her “Touch yourself, Gwen..do it for me I want to hear you" 

Her hand dropped between them and she started circling her wet, swollen clit. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, she felt the bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach, breathing becoming more erratic making her chest heave as she arched into him, her moans coming more erratic. 

He was fucking her with everything he had, he felt her muscles in her neck contract around his fingers and the wall of her tight wet pussy grabbing hold on his cock.

"Fuck, Gwen I'm gonna come..ohh fuck ohh" his moans only made her lose control more. 

"Me too" she manages to breathe out, she feels her legs begin to shake, their bodies exploding at the same time. Their orgasms came loudly as he shoved as far in as he could, emptying himself into her as her walls clamped around him. He felt her orgasm vibrate on his hand as it ripped out of her throat, tipping her head back. He let go and pushed her hair out of her face, she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. “Thank you” she whispered, moving her hand to stroke his cheek, he dropped his head to her chest. Both sticky with sweat, they laid in the afterglow, breathing heavily, he could hear her heart beating rapidly, slowly returning back to normal. 

He pulled out of her and flopped beside her putting his arms behind his head. He looked very pleased with himself, she rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. Of course this would kiss his ego, his head was swelling. She stayed on her back and rubbed her eyes, leaving them closed. She put her arm over them, she’d never felt this way before, 

He lay there looking at her in complete disbelief of what had just happened, neither of them expected their night to end like this. He watched her chest move up and down, looking down her long legs that were now bent to the side. He shifted onto his side, placing his arm over her letting his hand sit on her hip, smiling at her state. 

He could quite happily stay like this with her forever


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ILY's and morning fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again, hi.
> 
> Gwen and Nik are both criers here, and who doesn't love a bit of morning sex? ;)
> 
> Any mistakes please LMK, it's 03:20 at the point of uploading.

"Let's shower" he said sitting up leaning over her, he placed a kiss on her shoulders. He moved her arm but she kept her eyes closed, he nudged her. "Baby...come on." 

Baby, she could get used to that.

She opened her eyes slowly, "I think you fucked all the muscles out of my legs. I can't walk" she huffed a laugh and closed her eyes again.

Nik laughed loudly, "careful, you'll make my head explode... I have an idea." he said before jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. She heard the water running, he cleaned himself up and walked out with a wet wash-cloth in his hand. "This will have to do until morning, you want me to do it or..?" He moved the duvet back for her, she looked up at him, she didn't know she could love anyone more than she loved him right now. 

"No, thank you. It's okay I can do it, but can you get some water please" she asked, sitting up and taking the cloth off him.

"Of course" he walked to the fridge and got them both one. She began to wipe herself, she hissed and shivered at the coolness of it and the fact she was still sensitive.

He passed the water to her, giving her a kiss on the head. He pulled the covers back on the other bed. Gwen furrowed her brows at him, thinking he was going to leave her to sleep there on her own. Before she could even question it he turned around and scooped her into his arms, lifting her off the bed, she let out a yelp "Niiik! What are you doing" she said as he placed her in the other bed, smiling down at her.

"just following your dream, you fucked yourself in one bed and slept in the other" he grinned, she cringed slightly, not at him but at herself. Getting in beside her, snuggling up to her. ' _ how in the hell did he remember that after what we just did'  _ she thought to herself, it was actually kind of sweet in a way. She turned into him, she never was one for cuddling after sex, but with Nik it was different. It felt right. 

She felt her heart flutter as he buried his face into her neck, his breath tickling slightly. It was then when she realised she loved him - no, she was in love with him. No man before had made her feel the way Nikolaj makes her feel, nobody took care of her after they fucked, let alone cuddled up next to her, holding her tightly through the night. Most of the time they’d just pass out and she'd sleep with her back to them as further away as she could manage. He filled her life with so much happiness, she doesn’t think she could ever be without him.

She wanted to tell him

She knew she wouldn't sleep without telling him

  
  
  


"Nikolaj?" She said softly

"Hmm.. ?" Spoke into her neck, rubbing his lips over her soft skin there.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, he moved his head to look at her, becoming more concerned. "Gwen what is it?” He lifted her chin, moving her head to look at him again.

A single tear falling down her cheek, she felt her heart beat get faster and faster, Nik began to panic,  _ have I hurt her? Does she regret it?. _ "Gwen, tell me, please!" 

_ Just tell him!!  _ She took a deep, looking into his soft, blue eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, breathing deeply once again. "I love you, Nikolaj.”

His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she loved him. She actually loves him! 

"I love you too, Gwendoline." Something about using their full names made this feel all the more real. He reached up to cup her hands in his face, wiping the tears as they fell. He saw the relief in her eyes as she heard the words, he felt tears leaving his own eyes. He’d been in love with her for years, it wasn’t soon after they met he realised she was the one for him. He placed his forehead on hers, stroking her cheek. They stayed there for a few moments before Nik pulled his head back “you don’t know how long i’ve been wanting to tell you that” he kissed her slowly, savouring the moment.

"Come on, let's sleep." He said reaching over to turn off the lights, pulling her close to his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat was lulling her to sleep. It wasn't long before Nik followed and fell asleep himself. 

###  ////

  
  


The sun shining through the curtains woke Nik up, he squinted and blinked as he tried to correct vision. He looked over at the clock to see the time 06:20, he smiled to himself as he remembered the night before, looking to his side to see Gwen still sleeping with her back to him, but still close.They must've rolled away from each other in the night. He carefully shifted closer to her, kissing her shoulder softly wrapping his arm around her pressing his body to hers, drifting off back to sleep.

The next time they woke, Gwen was first up, his in his arms around her, she hadn't even felt him move. She moved back slightly and froze when she felt it. He was hard, it was digging into her ass. She bit her lip and giggled silently, she wigged into him making him stir. She felt him stiffen at the contact of her ass pushed against him, she quickly pretended to be asleep when he pushed himself up on his elbow to lean over to see her. He shook his head and huffed. _ What a little minx, _ he thought. 

"I know you're awake" he whispered as he bent down to kiss her neck, she didn't move. He traced his fingertips over her ribs, tickling her slightly. She couldn't do it anymore, she broke out into a laugh as he tickled her more. She pushed herself back into him more, grinding against him. He let out a low groan and locked his arms around her, they were giggling now like a pair of teens. She turned around to kiss him hungrily, he reciprocated the kiss just as hungrily as she did. 

He flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her kissing her again, her mouth welcoming him in as they stroked each other's tongues. He pulled away and began leaving wet kisses along her jaw, neck and chest, going over the marks he’d left the night before. She moaned slightly as he kissed a certain spot on her neck. She threw her head back holding him by the nape of his neck.

Placing his hands on her knees to move them apart more, he ground his hips against her making them both groan in pleasure. He reached a hand down slowly to push a finger between her folds. Just as he thought, she was soaking. He leant back into his knees before pulling her down the bed by her hips. Placing her legs over his shoulders, his hands placed either side of her. 

Grabbing his throbbing twitching cock, stroking himself a few times before taking his head and gliding up her wet folds, another moan escaping her lips as she grabbed his arms tight enough to bruise. 

  
  


"Oh fuck Nik, I need you Inside me. Pleaseee, please I need it" she begged and let go of his arms and placed them on his hips, trying her best to grind into him, she let out an inpatient growl. 

Nick tutted "patience, Gwendoline…" smiling in amusement at her desperate attempts to take him inside of her. He kissed her again, she grabbed his face roughly and bit his lip hard. He hissed, wiping his lip, he could have sworn she drew blood. 

He bent down to suck her tongue into his mouth, kissing her roughly before pulling away just as fast as he went in. Pushing her knees into the mattress he teased her with the tip at her entrance, pushing in just a little bit, before going in all the way. A loud gasp escaping her lungs and he buried himself deep. He pulled back and out again with a grin on his face - he could definitely get used to teasing her like this. She threw her head back in frustration. He bit his already sore and bruised lip at the desperate beauty underneath him.

"I swear to fucking God Nikolaj, I'll fucking choke you if you don't move right now" she shot her eyes at him, chest heaving. Nik found this side of Gwen  _ incredibly _ sexy.

He raised his eyebrows amusingly "I thought that was  _ your _ thing" he let out a throaty chuckle at the glare he just received.

  
  


Before she could say anything else he shoved himself all the way into her, fast and hard. Letting out a loud cry before she had time to register what happened, he did it again, he pulled out half way to slam back into her repeatedly, lewd moans escaping her as she writhed underneath him, she was louder than last night,  _ a lot _ louder. 

"Shhhh" he laughed as he placed a hand over her mouth to try and quieten the noises coming out of her. "I promise you, once we're out of here and we’re on our own, you can be as loud as you want." All she could do was nod, a muffled moan into his hands. He hit the spot within her that made her go wild, she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back as he hit the same spot over and over, eyes rolling at the bliss of it. 

"Oh fuck Gwen you feel so good" he dropoed his head to her neck moving to nibble her ear "You're  _ being  _ so good." Her nails were digging into his back, he could feel the scratches appearing as she did them. They were both close, extremely close. Him talking to her this way did things to her that she couldn’t even describe.

"Ughh Nikkk, fuck fuck don't stop please I'm nearly there" 

"Ohh fuck shit, me t- ughh too, what do you want baby, tell me" he started to slow down, moving with long deep strokes, kissing her throat.

"Everything" she cried, putting her hands on his back thighs again to draw him closer, "everything all of you, everything you’ve got" she cried again.

He picked up the speed again, fucking her hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Before she could, his hand was over her mouth just in time, stopping the loud noise coming out of her. He took her hand and placed it between them. She started to circle her clit in a fast motion, she moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist, shoving herself up to meet his thrusts. 

Gwen went back to circling her clit, Nik slid his hand up to the base of her throat "do you want me to?" He asked softly, she nodded her head eagerly. His hand crept further up, his soft fingers wrapped around her neck as she groaned in delight.

Their bodies shook as they both came, his hot cum filling her up as he filled her, balls deep. He began to slow down, rocking into each other. Gwen smiled up to him, eyes full of love and lust.

"What" he asked stroking her face grinning

"You look good like this" she leant up to kiss him and their bodies relaxed into each other, he flattened himself onto her, kissing her sweetly. He gently pulled out of her, making her body twitch. He sighed happily as he flopped onto his back. Gwen laid her head on his chest, damp with sweat but she didn't care. The sound of his heart beating was becoming her favourite sound.

/ 

  
  


"Gwen, honey, are you awake?" He said stroking her hair, she pulled back to look at him. "You think we can walk now? We need to shower before they come to clean up, then when we're done we'll get dinner." their morning...activities tired them both out. It was already 11, probably the latest either of them had slept in. 

She nodded and they sat up, both of them had hair sticking up all over. He jumped off the bed and rushed to her side of the bed to take her hand and help her up before dragging her to the bathroom.

Neither of them had the energy right now for any antics in the shower. They helped each other wash gently and kissed under the water before stepping out and drying off to get dressed, Nik quickly put on his clothes from the night before, he sat and watched Gwen out on her underwear.  _ Fuck... I'm so lucky _ he thought. 

  
  
  


Gwen went to the vanity mirror, getting some stuff out before calling Nik over to her. “sit” she said spinning the chair for him to sit in it. He looked at her puzzled but did it anyway. “There is NO way we are going out with these marks on us, we’ll be all over the tabloids by the end of the afternoon” She had to mix some colours together to get one that matched his complexion. He grabbed her waist, hands roaming all over her as she applied the make up to his neck, tilting his head to inspect, making sure she got everywhere. 

“Fuck ‘em. Let them post what they want, i don’t care if people know I just fucked you. Twice.” he said, as she started applying the makeup to her own neck, bending over the desk. “Wait... do you care?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

She dropped the beauty blender and the brush onto the desk, “not particularly...” grabbing his face gently and kissing him once “but, I just want to keep you to myself for a bit” she pulled away from him and got dressed. Much to Niks disappointment, Gwen couldn’t roam around all day in just her underwear.

She chose to wear black skinny jeans as it was a little chilly, but couldn't decide on a top, so let him choose. He picked out a casual white LV t-shirt and picked her a grey trench coat style jacket and Dr Martens chelsea style boots. Nik always dressed in jeans and a tee but he very rarely saw Gwen dressed like that, he couldn't notice how the jeans made her ass look, he liked it. Though it was short lived, the damn coat covered his view. 

He stood up and spun her around to face him, he held her waist and pulled her flush to him, grinning up at her as each hand rested on her ass. He gave both cheeks a squeeze and kissed her as she squealed laughing. She slapped his chest playfully before dragging him to the door "come on, you need to get changed."

  
  


He cheekily grabbed her ass again in the hallway and she smacked his hand away shooting him a look that said ‘not here’, he laughed as he pushed the door to his room open. Gwen dropped into a nearby chair and crossed her legs as he quickly got changed into black jeans and a dark blue polo, only doing up the first button. 

She got up to walk towards him and couldn't resist grabbing his waist and pulling him in, burying her face into his neck leaving a wet kiss. He groaned softly and pulled her closer, lifting her head and kissing her softly at first, walking her backwards to the desk and sitting her down, kissing more deeply now standing between her legs as she wrapped them around him, her hands clinging onto him as he placed a hand on the base of her neck and one on her waist. She felt him bite down on her lip and quickly kissed it again before pulling back, both catching their breath. 

"Come on now, we really need to go, my stomach is growling" he replaced his forehead with his lips before pulling her up. 

They were going out on their own again, they loved the others and liked going out with them but sometimes being around them too often was a bit much, they each enjoyed their own space, together, there was always something about being with each other that they found comfort in. More recently a  _ different  _ type of comfort. They needed to sit and talk about what they were doing and where they were headed. Nik called Stefano ahead, telling him they’d be coming and ordered in advance.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little filler before the lovey chapter where they cry over dinner (good tears)

Gwen, honey, are you awake?" He said stroking her hair, she pulled back to look at him. "You think we can walk now? We need to shower before they come to clean up, then when we're done we'll get dinner." their morning...activities tired them both out. It was already 11, probably the latest either of them had slept in. 

She nodded and they sat up, both of them had hair sticking up all over. He jumped off the bed and rushed to her side of the bed to take her hand and help her up before dragging her to the bathroom.

Neither of them had the energy right now for any antics in the shower. Though Nik's mind went straight to the shower he had on his own, and what he did. He managed to hold out as they helped each other wash gently and kissed sweetly under the water before stepping out and drying off to get dressed, Nik quickly put on his clothes from the night before, he sat and watched Gwen strut about in her underwear.  _ Fuck... I'm so lucky _ he thought. 

  
  
  


Gwen went to the vanity mirror, getting some stuff out before calling Nik over to her. “sit” she said spinning the chair for him to sit in it. He looked at her puzzled but did it anyway. “There is NO way we are going out with these marks on us, we’ll be all over the tabloids by the end of the afternoon” She had to mix some colours together to get one that matched his complexion. He grabbed her waist, hands and eyed roaming all over her as she applied the make up to his neck, she looked sexy as fuck in this underwear and he couldn't wait to take it off her later. His thoughts were soon disrupted by her tilting his head to inspect, making sure she got everywhere. 

“Fuck ‘em. Let them post what they want, i don’t care if people know we just fucked. Twice.” he said saucily, as she started applying the makeup to her own neck, bending over the desk. “Wait... do you care?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

She dropped the beauty blender and the brush onto the desk, “not particularly...” grabbing his face gently and kissing him once “but, I just want to keep you to myself for a bit” she pulled away from him and got dressed. Much to Nik's disappointment, Gwen couldn’t roam around all day in just her underwear.

She chose to wear black skinny jeans, the ones he liked, but couldn't decide on a top, so let him choose. He picked out a casual white LV t-shirt and picked her a grey trench coat style jacket and Dr Martens chelsea style boots. Nik always dressed in jeans and a tee but he very rarely saw Gwen dressed like that, he couldn't notice how the jeans made her ass look, he liked it. Though it was short lived, the damn coat covered his view. 

He stood up and spun her around to face him, he held her waist and pulled her flush to him, grinning up at her as each hand rested on her ass. He gave both cheeks a squeeze and kissed her as she squealed laughing. She slapped his chest playfully before dragging him to the door "come on, you need to get changed." Nik made some comment about staying naked that she didn't quite catch.

  
  


He cheekily grabbed her ass again in the hallway and she smacked his hand away shooting him a look that said ‘not here’, he laughed as he pushed the door to his room open. Gwen dropped into a nearby chair and crossed her legs as he quickly got changed into black jeans and a dark blue polo, only doing up the first button. Purposely doing so, he knew Gwen liked it.

She got up to walk towards him and couldn't resist grabbing his waist and pulling him in, burying her face into his neck leaving a wet kiss on the side that she hasn't just covered up. He groaned softly and pulled her closer, lifting her head and kissing her softly at first, walking her backwards to the desk and sitting her down, kissing more deeply now standing between her legs as she wrapped them around him, her hands clinging onto him as he placed a hand on the base of her neck and one on her waist. She felt him bite down on her lip and quickly kissed it again before pulling back, both catching their breath. 

"As much as I'd love to stay here doing this without you, we really need to go. My stomach is growling" he replaced his forehead with his lips before pulling her up. Nik's plan to cover her in kisses in the elevator soon got ripped away when he saw people we're already in there. He'd have to settle for just holding her hand for now, nobody in the elevator seems to notice but God, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to just fly away with her and never look back, just the two of them. 

  
  


They were going out on their own again, they loved the others and liked going out with them but sometimes being around them too often was a bit much, they each enjoyed their own space, together, there was always something about being with each other that they found comfort in. More recently a  _ different  _ type of comfort which Nik now feels he can't live without. They needed to sit and talk about what they were doing and where they were headed, they both knew from the moment they kissed this would be no fling, that it would be the real deal. She made him feel new, her smile and laugh being the best parts of his day, the thing he always looked forward to the most. Her beautiful face obviously is another thing he was also always excited to see. Everything about her excited him.


	8. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik and Gwen talk, lots of tears are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those reading this. This one is longggggg I think, probably the longest one I will write. I had to put it all in one to tie up into 10 chapters. There's a lot of talking and I didn't want to break it into another chapter and interrupted the flow.

When they arrived, Stefano was there as expected. Nik called Stefano ahead, telling him they’d be coming and ordered in advance.

They greeted each other and were given their usual device for when they wanted to call staff. It wasn't a private area per se, but it was quite secluded and could be sealed off, it worked for them. Going through the back was just a safe way of ensuring paps didn't ruin their afternoon, the last thing they wanted was paps getting pictures of them holding hands in a restaurant, making assumptions before they even knew themselves what was going on between them. 

Nik took her jacket and pulled out her chair for her and sat down across from her. Something about this felt more serious than before, they definitely needed to address where they were going to take this. Nik had moved to London just a few months ago for a project he was doing, so they didn't have to worry about the long distance thing - a huge relief for both of them. Their main concern was the media, they'd always made something out of nothing. Except this time there was something, but they'd rather their relationship stay between the two of them.

"What are you drinking? Alcohol or no?" Nik asked, grabbing the drinks menu and passing one to her.

She thanked him, taking the menu and checking at the time on her phone, 13:38. "hmm, I'm not sure, probably the usual red. Though I might change it up a bit and get white. Or a cocktail- actually no they go straight to my head, maybe I'll get one later. A little early drinking never hurt anyone." She looked up and saw him smiling at her rambling, she was cute when she was nervous.

"That's true" he laughed "I love the occasional day drinking, I'm going to have red. The Pinot Noir?" He asked looking up to meet her eyes.

  
  


Nik chuckled "it's 5 o'clock somewhere! That does sound nice, red it is, the food shouldn’t take long either since we called ahead." She took his menu from him and put them back and Nik called the staff. 

After a few minutes of light chit chat about upcoming scenes and upcoming projects, their drinks and food arrived, Stefano bringing them himself to keep their privacy, he knew the last thing they wanted was the paps getting word of their whereabouts from gossiping people around them The general chat , just about everyday stuff continued as they ate. The gentle flirting continues, they’d never get bored of teasing each other. 

  * \- - -



  
  


Nik filled their glasses and they lifted them to cheers. Nik took a drink and cleared his throat, suddenly becoming quite nervous himself about the conversation they were about to have, he rubbed his hands on his legs _. Come on man, this is Gwen. We're comfortable with her.. just be yourself._ _Be honest_. He said to himself trying to calm down his nerves a little. Neither of them knew why they were so nervous, but they were. They'd spoken about a lot of things over the years, some extremely personal things, things they'd told nobody else, but something about this felt like nothing either of them had experienced before. They were about to take a step that would change their lives even more. 

  
  


Gwen took a deep breath, she was never good at speaking about this sort of thing, neither of them were, with a shaky breath and began to speak.

"Nik?" 

He looked up at her, his heart was beating rapidly, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. She took his hands and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, it sent shivers down his spine.

She looked down at their hands, taking another breath and looked up at him nervously "I meant what I said last night" taking another deep, shaky breath "i-I love you, Nikolaj." her voice was different, a tone Nik had never heard before, it was gentle but confident and at the same time there was something sweetly vulnerable about it, like she was treading new territory - the truth is, she was. She'd never been in love with anyone the way she was with Nik.There were tears in her eyes again, just like there was last night.

He squeezed her hand and moved them up to kiss her hand. He nodded to himself, mentally preparing himself before talking, he let out a long shaky breath.

"I-i know you did" he gave her a small smile, his eyes were glistening looking into hers. "I meant it too, I do. I love you, I love you so much, Gwendoline" the use of her full name made her stomach drop, the way he said it always left her wea. He swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. It didn't budge. "These past years, I've always known there was something there between us, at first I brushed it off thinking you'd never like me like that. Everything always feels different with you. We had a difficult start, and I can't express to you in any way how sorry I am for that i-"

"Nik, darling, you've already apologized for that years ago. I know you didn't mean to upset or intimidate me" she squeezed his hand a little more

he signed gently "I know I've apologized before about this, but I've never explained to you why…"

"You don't need to do this, i know-"

"Gwen, please let me. I told myself all morning that I'd be completely honest with you no matter how long it takes" He's looking into her eyes, pleading with her to allow him to continue. She nodded.

"When I found out I was going to be working with you, I Googled your name. My first thought was 'gwendoline..a pretty name'. Then I saw you, I thought you were gorgeous, you  _ are _ gorgeous." She smiled, dipping her head a little as she blushed a little, it made them chuckle that seemed to lighten the thickness of the air surrounding them. 

"I watched clips of you. I thought you were amazing, your work was spectacular. But I knew that if I let myself get too close to you, it would be too hard for me to portray Jaime the way I had to, I couldn't bring myself to. Which is why I stupidly opted for the method acting thing. I thought it would be easier for us both. It was one of the worst decisions I ever made. Once we started, I forgot that you weren't used to this type of work, you were already annoyed at me for the way I greeted you and I didn't know how to change that. I was mad at myself more than anything, and I took it out on everyone but me. I saw how stressed you were getting, I felt how heavy the armour was. That's when I knew I had to change my ways, I could deal with me hurting myself, but not you, I couldn't keep doing it." He felt a tear fall onto his cheek, he wiped it away with his free hand. 

"So that's when I apologized and you came back with something witty and cheeky, we laughed and you took me up on my offer for a drink as an apology and a way to get to know each other properly. Within the first 10 minutes of being there with you, I thought to myself 'my god, she's amazing!’ I couldn't bear seeing you struggle anymore, that's why I reque- no, I demanded that they let you take more breaks, if they didn't I wouldn't do the scenes, without stroking my own ego, I knew they wouldn't be able to say no to me. And the boat scene, I spoke with them before, warning them to take it easy on you, to let you go at your own pace. I was scared shitless, all I could think about was if we tipped over and you had the armour on, it would drag you down. I couldn't bear it. But you smashed out the scene and you did amazing, I was so proud of you, I still am" 

He looked up to see she had tears in her cheeks, her eyes were wet. He wanted to lean over and kiss them away but he needed to get this out.

"The more time we spent together, the harder it became to leave you at any point. I wanted to be with you all the time. Our banter that everyone mistook for arguing became something that I looked forward to every day, I felt like when you weren't with me, something was missing. When we weren't filming together, even then you were all I thought about, I couldn't wait to come wind you up - or flirt as the others called it." He laughed, she raised her eyebrows at him jokingly, he rolled his eyes and laughed "okay flirting, I couldn't wait to do it. It made me feel better. You made me feel better, you just make everything better just by being here. I started to  _ really _ like you, more than before, it scared me. I didn't know how you felt about me, I know you liked me as a friend, but I was too scared to take that step in fear of rejection. That was until you started taking my hand under the table, placing your knee against mine, when we would whisper to each other so nobody could hear. You'd come into my trailer at breaks, we'd talk, laugh, watch movies fall asleep, wake up and be so close to each other, but just carry on as normal because that's just what we did… and then" he stopped to drink the rest of his wine in his glass. Gwen finished hers too, he filled them both back up. 

She knew he wasn't finished speaking, so she didn't say anything, she didn't want to interrupt him again, but he wasn't carrying on. "And then what, Nik" she asked softly. He was twirling the glass in his fingers, her voice brought him back to where he needed to be, he put his glass down and shuffled in his chair. 

"And then filming ended. I had to fly back to Denmark, I didn't want filming to end. Because that meant the end of seeing you every day.. Even though it was only a few weeks or months of being a part, it hurt me to be away from you. I got back to my house and I hated not being around you" He stood up to move to the seat next to her, they turned to face each other, knees touching. He put one arm over the back of her chair and held her hands in her lap with his free hand.

"That's when I realised the reason for not wanting to be away from you, why you make me so happy, you make me feel better about everything. Being away from you, even if it was just a short time, it....it made me realize that I was in love with you, because I am Gwen. I'm so... so in love with you it hurts" he stopped trying to hold the tears in and let them fall, there were lots of them. Gwen hadn't dropped crying since he started.

She was speechless for a second. Nobody had ever said anything like this to her before, everything she'd been worried about was gone. The mental arguments she had with herself about having a crush on Nik or Nik having a crush on her because it was so much more than just a crush. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. 

She let go of his hand to hold his face to look at her, she leant over to kiss him, he kissed her back deeper, pulling her closer he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and she let him in. Kissing him felt amazing, but even though they were granted privacy, they didn't want to get too carried away.

"Thank you, Nik. Nobody has ever said anything like this to me before. I get it now, thank you, I didn't know how much I needed to hear you say all of that. I found it hard too when we were apart because as much as I made out that you agitated me, you never really did, I loved you teasing me just as much as you loved doing it. We'd always bounce right back to where we should be, teasing one another being flirty and having a laugh, just being us. I loved the time I spent with you, on set and off.

When I went home, I hated you not being around, I missed your teasing - or flirting whatever you wish to call it. We facetimed and text over the time we were apart and it felt great. Because I realized I was in love with you the same time you realised you were in love with me. I missed you, a lot, too much. I'd have these arguments with myself about whether or not I liked you, or if you liked me in that way or not, I thought 'oh that's just Nik, that's how we are'. But seeing you again, I can't describe the feeling but it just confirmed how I felt, then….the dream" she murmured the last part and took a drink. Nik nudged her playfully, biting his lip trying not to ruin this by teasing her too much. 

She laughed a little "the dream was... well you know how it was"

  
  


"It was fucking hot, that's what it was" he took a drink of his wine not taking his eyes off her.

He put his hand on her thigh trailing his fingertips lightly over her. "How was the real thing, did you like it?" he tried to be serious. But serious wasn't them, teasing and flirting was their thing.

"Never mastered being subtle, did you?" She joked, he was grinning leaning to her to nudge her. "But, Yes, it went beyond anything I could have thought. It was sexier. Hotter than when I did it myself." She leant in and whispered the last part, in a low, seductive voice. She shocked herself at how easily talking like this was coming to her.

Nik eyes shot wide, he felt his body set alight, he huffed a laugh "I beg to differ, what you told me was pretty damn sexy, I th-" he paused for a second and went to speak but stopped himself laughing into his glass of wine.

Gwen leaned into him more "What were you going to say?" she asked intrigued.

"Nothing, It's okay, I shouldn't" he's grinning at her. He really wanted to ask but, he felt nervous asking this of her. He doesn't know why he's nervous, they've had sex twice already within the space of 24 hours, and shared a shower. He's usually so bold when it comes to this, he never held back, some of the stuff he's said before has left her blushing and her heart racing. But, knowing Gwen, she'd get it out of him one way or another.

"Nooo! Come on! Tell me Nik. Come on don't do that! I know you never hold back and you know I won't give up unless you tell me" she's looking right at him, with her elbow on the table, leaning on her hand waiting for his response.

  
  


Nik trailed his tongue over his teeth gently, looking at her up and down "Can I watch?" 

She almost choked on the air, her eyes almost bulged out of her head! Did he just ask...to watch her? Her cheeks flushed now too. What a sudden but pleasantly sexy turn of events she thought. A slight smile spread across "You want to watch me?"

Nik dragged his bottom lip though his teeth and nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of hers. She couldn't stop herself, before she knew it she had her hand on the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. Nik grabbed her waist by both sides and pulled her close so she was almost sitting on his lap. He moved his hand down to grab her ass and squeezed it, she laughed into his mouth and pulled away. They're both smirking at each other and giggling. 

"I'm hoping that's a yes" he teased

The suggestive look she gave him over the top of her glass confirmed it. “One condition, no actually two” he nodded eagerly. “You can, but...not at the hotel. We go to my place.” they still had another night in the hotel, so she’d be surprised if he could hold out until then. The whole cast were meeting in the hotel bar for drinks then heading off out into the city, if they could manage it.

“Deal!” 

“You haven’t heard the second condition yet” she giggled

“I don’t care what it is, i accept...but just out of curiosity, what is it?” whatever it was, he was going to agree to it anyway. 

She smirked at him, looking him up and down slowly. His eyes were locked onto her.

“You can't touch me when I'm doing it. You have to watch. Eyes only.” the seductiveness of her voice made him weak. 

“Hmm any how do  _ you _ plan on stopping me touching you?” his voice is equally as seductive as her, he knows where this is going, and he likes it. He's holding her close by her waist, his other hand high up on her thigh. One of her hands joined his on her thigh, fingers interlocked. The other was cradling the wine glass. She let go to move his chin, to whisper into his ear.

“I guess I’d have to tie you up” she bit his ear gently as she heard him groan and he tightened the grip on her thigh, clenching his jaw to settle the fire inside him. He thought about just fucking her right on this table.

“Still a deal?” she raised a brow at him

“Oh, fuck yeah.” he was excited already, the slight bulge in his trousers confirming it. He learned pretty quickly the night before that Gwen had a wild side that he couldn’t wait to explore. 

But for now he had to wait.

  * \- - - - 



"Sooo…" Gwen said, setting her drink down. She'd dropped the seductiveness, although Nik found her voice incredibly sexy anyway.

Nik's brows furrowed slightly "sooo what?" He asked

"Are we making  _ this _ official?" she asked, waving her index finger between them both, smiling up at him.

The smile on Niks face was wide enough to give The Cheshire Cat a run for his money. His eyes fan over her "official?"

"Official" she confirmed, nodding.

"Guess you're going to have to ask me, Gwen" his smile was still wide, he shifted in her chair to face her properly.

She stilled. This was not what she expected

"What?"

"Ask me to be your boyfriend, Gwen" he leaned back slightly, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

She giggled - it was well established that they weren't just friends anymore. She knew Nik, she should have seen this coming. "We're not teenagers, Nik" she laughed again.

He shrugged, smirking again "hmmm, I don't know. I think you still need to ask me" he really is going to make her do this. 

She sat grinning at him "fineee" she sighed laughing and shook her head before sitting up straight "Nikolaj, will you be my boyfriend?" she couldn't believe she was doing this, secretly she loved it, it excited her.

  
  


Nik took an opportunity to tease her, he hummed and scratched his chin as if he was thinking about it, "Nik!!" she shoved him playfully on his chair and he laughed. 

"Okay, okay. Yes, Gwendoline. I will be your boyfriend" 

This was the type of thing they were used to, the banter, the laughs - it felt like second nature to them. 

He leaned in and kissed her again, as soon as his lips found hers she almost devoured him. She swung her legs over him, straddling his lap, kissing him deeper and deeper. Hands were flying all over each other, completely lost in the moment until they knocked the table sending the wine glasses crashing. They needed to get out of there and they needed to get out quickly.

Nik called Stefano up, before Nik could even get his card out, Gwen shoved her card into the reader. He gave her a look, not a bad one but one that said he wanted to do it..she ignored it and punched in the PIN, Nik left the tip this time, just grabbing whatever was in his wallet and putting it on the tray. They thanked Stefano and left quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "ask me to be your boyfriend" is a little cringe to me, but I feel like he'd do something like that lol. Sorry if it was to long long, I wanted to cut it but I just couldn't bring myself to. I haven't yet written the watching part, life's been in the way but I won't leave you waiting long, I should be back on track  
> 💞


	9. Cats out the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rushing back they finish what they started, drinks with the cast as something slips up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there me again, thanks to those reading this. I hope you're all missing them as much as I am. The last chapter (10) may be out in a couple of days. It may get stretched to 11 I'm not sure yet.

They got back to the hotel in record time, almost running through the lobby, shouting hello to the staff but not waiting around for a response. Luckily for them the elevator was empty.

Before the doors even closed Gwen had him shoved him against the back of the elevator with a loud thud, Nik groaned as she covered his body with hers, pressings against him. Cupping his face with her hands she pulled him into a hot, deep kiss, carrying on from where they were just a few minutes ago. Nik's hands were tangled in her hair holding her in place as he gently bit her bottom lip, she moaned into his mouth softly as his hands left her hair and trailed down to her ass gripping her and pulling her closer against him, making his hard cock throb. Gwen pulled away roughly, stroking his jaw and she smiled wickedly at him. The doors opened and she grabbed his hand, dragging him out and to her room. 

The short journey to her door Nik could barely keep his hands off of her, bursting through the door Nik grabbed her and jumped onto the bed, settling between her legs, pinning her down and attacking her neck with kisses. He rolled his hips against hers they both groaned.

"God you're so fucking sexy, Gwen" he said into her neck as he licked over her collarbone, biting gently.

"Oh.. fuck Nik please, please" she begged 

Stripping off their clothes he asked her to get on all fours, biting her lip and giggling excitedly she did just that. He fucked her from behind hard and fast, grabbing a hand full of her hair he pulled her up to him so her back was against his chest biting into her neck she almost screamed, but her mouth was covered by his hands, the new angle almost sending her over the edge as she felt his heavy breath over her neck. He pushed her back down and flipped her onto her back, re-entering her quickly as she wrapped her legs around him. Nik was trying his best to stay quiet himself as she threw her hips to meet his.

He felt her walls tighten around him, his whole body shivered as he felt his cum shooting into her, burying it deep inside her as they both groaned and loudly.

Nik dropped his head into her chest, breathing heavily as she played with his hair. 

"Just so you know, that's going to be the shortest fuck we're ever going to have" he said kissing her softly, pulling out of her she hummed into his mouth, smiling.

  
  


Nik left to go get ready for tonight, leaning down to kiss her once more "I love you, I'll see you in a bit"

"Love you, too" she said, looking happily into his eyes, kissing him once more before he left.

  
  


/ / / 

Tonight was the last night in the hotel, the cast had arranged to meet up for drinks in the downstairs bar, some of them planned on heading into the city afterward. Gwen was dressed in a long sleeved, black off the shoulder bardot dress paired with black strap heels and curly hair. When Nik walked out of the bathroom he almost tore it off her and fucked the whole night off. He himself wore a white collared polo and black jeans, he used her favourite aftershave again and it made her knees weak. 

“You look gorgeous” he said, taking her hand to twirl her around, then hugging her tightly against him, taking in her scent. The red lipstick was back, he loved it. He’s glad it doesn’t smudge, though he was willing to put  _ that _ to the test later. He placed his hand on her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss, getting in as many as they could before they joined the others. 

“How are we going about this? Do we just act like we usually do..or?” he asked her, rocking her in her arms to music that wasn’t even playing.

“Yep” she nodded “just continue as normal, we don’t want to make things obvious by avoiding each other, they’d  _ definitely _ find that suspicious. Just act like we did before..” she said with her arms draped around his neck. 

“Act normal. Got it” he nodded, kissing her gently.

  * \- - - -



Downstairs the bar was full of cast members, all becoming louder the more they drank. Nik had barely left Gwen’s side all night, that was until Lena and Emelia stole her from him. He went to join the other men at the other side of the table. Every so often they’d steal a glance and a smirk, thinking of things only the two of them knew about. 

More and more drinks flowed, everyone was pretty much drunk now. 

“Isn’t Nik so fucking sexy when he does that” Emelia ‘whispered' to the girls. Luckily the commotion of those surrounding covered most of it so only they heard it. Gwen’s eyes shot to her, and then to Nik as she realised he’d done all the buttons on his polo. Luckily she’d used setting spray so the make-up covering his marked neck didn’t show. All of the girls were chiming in, gusing about him. 

“You should get in there, Gwen” Emelia slurred, the others joining in, in agreement.

She fake scoffed and laughed “Sorry to disappoint, but no. We’re just friends, that’s all”

“Pffft, no way. Everyone’s seen how you both flirt! I know him, and I know you. It's obvious you both like each other” Lena chimed in

Gwen laughed “What, no! We don't. We’re just both flirty people, we 'flirt' with everyone. It’s just fun”  _ fuck  _ she needed to change the subject before she dug a hole she couldn’t get out.

“Fair enough, that’s true! I’ll give you both that” Hannah said, Gwen internally sighing in relief and the others agreed.

Luckily she’d managed to divert the conversation to Kit and Rose's lives.

  
  


-

Luckily, the men never mentioned anything about him getting with Gwen, they were all preoccupied laughing at Kristopher’s jokes. 

Nik had been talked into going into the next room to play snooker, by Rory, Jerome and Alfie, the rest of the men were leaving to go elsewhere soon. He made an excuse to go speak to Gwen. 

“Here he issss” Emelia exclaimed before spilling her drink, he laughed and gave her some witty remark back as they were occupied cleaning her up.

  
  


He bent his head to talk to her wobbling slightly from the alcohol “They’re making me go play snooker” he rolled his eyes, and slid his hands into hers, handing over his room key. “They’ll probably keep me there a while so let yourself in” she was leaning into him, closing her eyes at how good he smelled. 

“Ohhkaay” she said happily, slightly intoxicated. When he pulled back, their eyes met, smiling at each other and getting lost like they always do when they look into one another's eyes, they forgot where they were. 

They both leaned in as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips

The whole table went silent, motion around the table stopped and all eyes were on them. Both shooting back at the realisation, eyes wide staring at each other with wide eyes and red faces.

“Oh my fucking god!” Emelia squealed and clapped

“No fucking way!" Sophie shouted excitedly

Another "no fucking way coming" from Alfie who was stood with his had over his mouth.

A collection of cheers came from the rest of them, most of them looking at them with their mouths open in shock.

  
  


They both chuckled at each other and Nik dipped his head “i guess the cats out of the bag” he chuckled as he stood up straight clearing his throat.

“I knew you two were up to something!” Jerome shouted laughing 

  
  


They both looked at each other and shrugged, turning into laughter. 

  
  


Kit was next “So are you guys  _ finally _ ...you know” winking for effect

  
  


“Uhmm…” they both said at the same time, what came after was a jumble of incoherent words. There’s no point denying it now, they’d just kissed in front of the whole bloody cast.

  
  


Nik looked at Gwen for permission, she nodded smiling at him softly.

  
  


“Yes. we are..” a load more overlapped shouting coming from everyone “but, it’s early days. We’re still figuring it out. So, please can we just keep this between us here?” Nik pleaded. Emelia probably wouldn’t remember this anyway, but the others sure would. 

Everybody agreed to not let a word of it leave that bar, they all congratulated the pair, wishing them luck before Nik got dragged away by Jerome pulling at him “Sorry to steal him, ladies and Gwen, but he owes us a game of snooker.”

Conleth and Liam stayed and joined the girls at their end of the table 

  
  


As soon as they left the girls were asking Gwen a million questions, all intrigued to know the details. "You little fibber! You said you were just friends, literally half an hour ago!" Lena laughed, poking her gently

  
  


Emelia’s drunk state was causing her to be bolder than ever. “How does he fuck, if you yet, have you?” she asked giggling, noting how intrigued they all were. 

“Emeliaa! Leave the poor girl alone” Conleth said before turning to Gwen “you don’t have to answer that” she gave him a thankful smile. 

It was as if she was saved by the bell when Emelia’s favorite song came on and she got the girls up to dance, Gwen declining and staying to chat with Conleth and Liam, both of them were really happy for her. 

  
  


= = = = = 

The night came to an end and Gwen took herself up to Nik’s room, she knew he wasn’t there yet. She took her heels off and got on the bed, turning on the TV, watching whatever mundane shit was on there. 

It was well over 2 hours before Nik came stumbling into the room, eventually getting away from the hounding of the other lads to spill the beans, he refused to give into them. He closed the door gently behind him, stopping as he saw her softly asleep with the t.v still on, he smiled at her, his eyes softening. He turned off the TV. He didn’t want to wake her to get changed out of her dress so instead, he took the duvet off the other bed, covering her gently before stripping to his boxers and carefully climbing in next to her. The lipstick test could wait, right now he wants nothing more than to cuddle next to her and sleep. As he settled down he felt her move closer, snuggling into his side with her head on his chest. He held her close, kissing her head.

"I love you so, so much" his voice was barely a whisper, he kissed her head breathing in her scent one more time before falling asleep.


	10. My love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G+N introduce Jacob to the cast.
> 
> G+N go back to Gwen's house and get started on letting Nik watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just forget about Jacob 😂 another chapter will be up tomorrow. I've decided to leave it at 11 and do like a year later in a second part 😆

Nik was woken by Gwen's gentle kisses to his jaw and hands over his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling sleepily at his beautiful girlfriend. 

"Good morning" she said planting another kiss at the side of his mouth

Nik turned into her, pulling her closely to kiss her lips softly humming into her mouth "good morning, beautiful" reaching his hands down to her dress he began to lift it up, Gwen lifting her hips and arms to help him rid her of the material stopping him touching her soft, milky skin. He threw it, not caring where it landed. He moved to between her legs, setting his weight on top of her. He smiled from above her, dipping his head to kiss her again.

"Nik, baby, we need to shower" she sighed, she really wanted him. She's wanted him since last night, she always wants him. 

  
  


"Hmmm" he hummed into her neck, not really taking note of what she just said, sucking on the section of her neck that he knew made her melt.

Pushing her hips up onto him she groaned, gripping his arms. They really didn't have time for both, unless…

"Can we take this to the shower, Nik. We won't have time…" before she could finish her sentence he was off her and stood with his hand out, she bit her lip excitedly and took it, running to the bathroom. 

  
  


If you told Gwen last week she'd spend her morning pushed up against the shower wall with Nik inside of her, fucking her hard as the water fell over them, she wouldn't have she wouldn't have believed it. But that's just how she found herself, with Nik's hand over her mouth, slamming into her from behind, Nik leaving more and more marks on her neck and shoulders that she'd have to cover up. Something about covering them excited her - only she and Nik knew what was underneath. 

They finished in the shower and had just enough time to pack up their stuff and get dressed before checkout. They met back at the elevator, where Nik had to fight off giving a very public display of affection. Everything she wears, she looks breathtaking. He never knew a simple look of jeans and a jumper could make him feel like this. As they walked down to the lobby they were greeted by the rest of the staff who waited until they were within earshot to gush over how adorable they looked together.

Emilia spoke first, "I just want to apologize for anything inappropriate I said last night" she said shyly, trying to rub the hangover out of her temples. 

They both laughed "it's fine Emilia, don't worry about it" Nik said patting her shoulder

Gwen caught sight of Jacob watching from the desk, trying not to make it obvious he was watching the cast with pure excitement. Nodding to Nik to look they walked over to him "Hey, Jacob" Nik said, Jacobs head snapping up as he made himself look busy "do you want to meet the others?" He asked, the boy couldn't hide his smile if he tried, nodding eagerly.

Introducing him to the others, they all took pictures with him and chatted until the cars came for them, they knew they'd probably just made his entire year.

Gwen and Nik were the last to leave, still talking with Jacob outside, their car pulled up "we'll definitely be back here as soon as we can, we hope you're still here by then. You're a good kid, Jacob. Thank you for everything" 

"It was a pleasure, it was really nice meeting you both. I'll probably still be here, I look forward to seeing you both again" he said, putting their bags in the trunk for them and waving them off 

//

During the journey, Nik suddenly remembered the photos Stefano had taken. 

"I have something to show you" he said, taking his phone from his pocket and getting what he wanted up and handed his phone to Gwen, she gasped slightly. It was an album titled "My Love and I ❤️" filled with photos of the two of them, one's from award ceremonies, on set, their selfies but at the top there were the pictures Stefano had sent to him. The pictures really were beautiful, the whole photo album made Gwen almost cry. 

"Nik...this- i love it. I love you so much" she said, quiet enough so that the driver couldn't hear. He smiled at her and took his phone back, sending her the ones from Stefano. He took his favourite one and set it as his lock screen, she did the same. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently before letting go. 

The car ride was long, they'd replied to emails, texts - all stuff they'd missed over the last few days they'd spent with each other. Checking social media there was the usual, fans uploading pictures of them being out and about. *Omg Nik, look. It's Jacob's account, he uploaded the pictures!" Gwen said showing him her phone, before liking his posts. 

Nik did the same, commenting on the singular post that had the photo of the three of them, laughing at himself imaging his reaction to the notification. It gave him an idea..."Gwen, I'm gonna follow him"

"He'd absolutely love that! I think he really looks up to you, you know" she smiled at him 

"Can you blame him, I'm great" he laughed, Gwen just rolled her eyes laughing back at him. She decided to follow Jacob too.

//

The car pulled up outside Gwen's house, they lived close to one another but they requested the driver just make one stop to hers. 

Gwen dropped her case by the door, that could wait until later. Right now she was dying for a cup of tea. She let Nik follow her into the kitchen, he'd been in his house on her own a million times but now it felt different. He sat himself down on the stool behind her, she turned to pass him his mug. 

"Thank you" he smiled, taking a sip of it, she sat on the stool next to him. Finishing their teas, she stood up to put them in the sink, she didn't even feel Nik standing behind her until she was sandwiched between the sink and him. Giggling as his lips brushed over her neck, he reached up to her stomach under her jumper, lightly feathering his fingers over her skin, reaching higher and higher to trace the fabric of her bra. She melted into him, spinning around in his arms to face him she instantly reached for his face, kissing him almost desperately. Nik turned them so that he could lift her onto the kitchen island, she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closely between her legs as she licked into his mouth, dragging her hands through his hair to keep him in place. 

She felt his hands tug at her jumper, breaking away from his mouth she lifted her arms so he could take it off. As soon as it was off she dragged his face back to hers, biting hip bottom lip roughly before soothing it with her tongue. She felt him harden against her, he growled lightly, grabbing her hips and grinding softly against her. "Too many fucking clothes" he grumbled to himself, he felt Gwen laugh into his mouth. She reached down unbuttoning her jeans, kicking off her shoes she let him rip the jeans off of her before shredding himself of his own clothes.

Nik stepped back toward her but she stopped him, shaking her head, and bit her lips slightly. Holding back the laughter from Nik's facial expression "remember the conditions, Nikolaj?" she asked, she knows that he knows when she uses his full name, she's serious. His eyes widened, he remembered them alright. He smirked at her and nodded.

She smirked back "then let's go upstairs" he'd never heard a voice sound so damn sexy in all his life, she hopped off the side and walked off, leaving him to follow her. He closed his eyes and groaned as her hips swayed away to the stairs "Herre hjælp mig" he whispered to himself as he followed her. Enjoying the view  _ very much _ he grabbed her ass with one hand and she turned to glare at him swatting his hand away. He bit his lip,  _ fuck _ , she was so fucking sexy like this, he definitely liked this side of her.

They entered her room, Gwen grabbed a chair and spun it around to the end of the bed "sit" she instructed, not looking at him. He did as he was told, shifting in his seat, partly from excitement and partly from arousal. He was hard, it was straining against his boxers. She walked over to her drawers, taking a deep breath before taking out the soft, thick strands of ribbon she smiled to herself before turning to him.

She took his hands and placed them on the arms of the soft white cushioned arms of the chair, his own chest was heaving in anticipation. He looked up at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Are you sur--" she began to ask

"Yes yes yes yes, I'm sure, 100 percent sure" he said quickly as his cock bounced in his pants, she chuckled down at him and she began to wrap the ribbon around his hands and the chair. He took his free hand and grabbed her ass one more time, she pulled at the ribbon on his wrist, tightening it making him hiss and groan at the same time. 

" _ I said  _ **_no_ ** touching, Nikolaj" she warned 

_ Oh fucking hell  _ that went straight to his groin

He held his hand up to his head saluting her "Yes, Miss" he chuckled. Gwen did not. She wanted to laugh, she really fucking wanted to but she had to keep this up. She grabbed his hand, wrapping the ribbon around that hand. He shifted again,  _ fuck _ he doesn't even know if he's going to last until she does it. She grinned slightly at the current state of him before walking back to her drawer, deciding on which dildo she was going to use she grabbed it, smirking again before turning to him.

"Are you ready?" She asked, eyeing Nik all over slowly slowly wetting her lips


	11. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nik get his wish and watches 🤷🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, I haven't read over this fully so if it's shit I apologise but Thanks for sticking with me through the this and for the comment/kudos. I'm still in two minds to do a year later kinda thing, idk yet. I also have a load of scrap drafts of things I've lost interest in, but I think I could pick them back up - even if only a few, or nobody reads them I'll probably still write them for my own enjoyment because i miss these two more than anything. They're my real life comfort characters.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again. 💞

Niks eyes widened looking at what was in her hands, he'd seen dildos before but something about her holding one was almost enough to do him in.

When he'd cheekily suggested this over dinner, he had no idea she'd actually be game for it. He didn't expect to be sat here, tied to her chair in her bedroom. All that time he'd spent thinking he'd never be lucky enough to even kiss her, nevermind...this. it was clear she was into some seriously sexy stuff, he was too - he knew when he told her about him choking her during her dream that she had a kinky side to her, but when she actually wanted him to do it to her, he knew that they were going to have a lot of fun exploring this part of their relationship

"Y-yes. Yes. I'm ready" he stammered, eyes not leaving her.

She threw it on her bed along with a bottle of lube, turning to pull down her panties slowly, bending slightly. She heard the chair scrape slightly and a groan escape his lips. She walked over to him, placing her hands over his bound wrists as she bent her head to kiss him once, it was wet and rough, sexy - but that's all he was getting. She stood up straight, reaching behind her to take off her bra, she let it drop at his feet before slowly turning away and climbing on the bed, kneeling at the edge.

Popping the bottle of lube open she squirted some on the fake cock, wrapping her long fingers around it as she rubbed the lube around it. She put her hand just above her dripping wet pussy, she paused and looked at Nik, he was already sweating and panting in anticipation. His eyes were glued on her. Gwen slid her hand lower, keeping eye contact until she reached between her soaking folds to her clit, her eyes fluttered shut as she stroked over it a slight, breathy moan escaping her.

"Oh fuck, Gwen. Fuck you're so sexy" he groaned almost silently. She hadn't even fully started and his cock was twitching and throbbing.

Grabbing the dildo she rubbed it between her folds, looking right at Nik as she pushed it slowly inside of herself, teasing herself going slowly at first, pulling it in and out. One hand on the dildo working it on herself, slightly picking up the pace now her breath becoming more erratic and her moans becoming louder. She reached up with one hand to cup a boob, twisting one of her nipples between her fingers. She increased her speed again, her knees becoming weak, she fell back, giving Nik a whole new angle as she began rapidly fucking herself on her dildo. There was nobody here to hear them, she did not hold back on letting the sounds rip from her throat, almost screaming his name as if he was the one doing it, she began rubbing her clit at the same time. 

She liked Nik watching her, it turned her on to a whole new level. She felt herself getting close, she sat back up on her knees, despite her legs beginning to shake she managed to hold on

"Gwen, baby please. Oh fuck please" he begged

"What do you want me to do, Nikolaj?" She asked with a shaky voice through her moans. 

He had to catch his breath, his pre come was visible on his grey pants. He knew that if he could see his cock right now, it would be red, veins sticking out begging to be touched.

"I-i want you to c-come all over that toy. Pretend it's me, it's me fucking you. I bet you feel so wet and good right now.."

She moaned louder, he needed to keep going, she needs to hear him talk more.

"I wish that was my cock buried balls deep inside you right now, making you scream. You wish it was me don't you…"

"Nik... fuck. Fuck this feels so good.." she was close, he could tell by the pitch change in her voice

"Fuck yourself harder, darling. That headboard would smash off the wall, I'd be fucking you that hard" 

She forced herself to stay up and look at Nik and her legs shook, coming loudly and she slammed the dildo into her one more time. Nik clenched his jaw, eyes rolling at the sexiest thing he's ever fucking witnessed in his life.

She threw the dildo down, her chest heaving as she pushed her hair out of her face. Her whole body was flushed, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Fuck me Gwen, that was fucking incredible. You are amazing" he breathed, his own chest was still heaving. She chuckled and got off the bed, kneeling down in front of him, his eyes widened. Was she going to….yep. Yes. She was.

Gwen reached into his pants, grabbing his thick throbbing cock and pulling it out. She looked up at him, his eyes were dark. He had never been so turned on in all his life and now...she was licking his shaft from his balls to the tip. He'd never been with anyone who'd made so much eye contact doing such things before, he liked it. He knew he wouldn't last long when she took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. She popped off and looked at him again before smirking...she took his tip into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him again. 

He groaned loudly, it only egged her on more.

She slowly slid down him, taking all of him into her mouth until she reached his balls

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gwen" he threw his head back, pulling on his restrained hands as she hallowing her cheeks she began bobbing up and down his length. 

She gave him the best blow job he'd ever received in his life, her mouth was just as incredible as the rest of her. He knew when she told him she'd torn her skin under her tongue that it would come in handy. Her tongue worked his balls as his cock was buried in her throat. She pulled back, sucking at his tip again as she used her hands to jerk him off.

"Gwen" be grunted loudly "fuck, I'm gonna come... please" she took him back into her mouth just in time for him to come, shooting his cum into her mouth, she carried on, spreading his cum over his cock as she took him back deep, he jerked his hips up, fucking her throat to finish himself off. She let go of him with a pop. He was looking at her with absolute astonishment.

"Gwen... that was…" he began

"Oh, didn't I mention?" She feigned innocence "I don't have a gag reflex" she stood up grinning, wiping her mouth. 

His eyes widened, he'd just witnessed first hand her not having one when he was buried deep down her throat. But the blood had left his brain he couldn't even comprehend properly "no!" He laughed "you didn't mention, but you just showed me" he laughed again. He shook his head smiling at her "how did I get so lucky, you are literally perfect" he said, voice soft and sincere. 

She shrugged innocently and giggled, reaching down to untie his hands. As soon as he was free he grabbed her and threw them both on the bed and kissed her, he could taste himself on her, but he didn't care. He began nibbling at her neck, causing her to kick and laugh loudly underneath him. 

He stopped and looked at her, smiling softly "I love you" 

"I love you more" she whispered, pulling him down to kiss her *I'm glad you're living here in London now, because I really don't think I could be away from you like that anymore. I need you close to me" she admitted, tears almost coming into her eyes, but she held them back"

Nik sighed happily "I never want to leave like before either, baby. You're never getting rid of me now, you're stuck with me forever. Thanks to ill kippers, I won't have to" he kissed her gently

"I'm really proud of you for that, you know. Truly" she replied, stroking a hand through his hair.

"You are?.. Thank you, Gwen. That does mean a lot" he smiled at her, her being proud of him filled him with more joy than he could ever imagine. They're so used to the banter and ripping the shit out of each other, when they genuinely compliment each other, it means more 

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you he thought to himself. This, what he had right here, the most beautiful woman in the world who he absolutely adored, and the take-off of his new production company, he couldn't think of a time in his life he felt happier, it was everything he ever wanted.


End file.
